Work in Progress: Meanwhile
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: Some short stories I've started to write about my OC Rosalie and the gang! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY! I AM IN THE PROCESS OF ENDING MY SECOND INSTALLMENT OF MY "Work in Progress" stories, I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO ADD SOME SHORT STORIES AS WELL.. WITH THAT BEING SAID, HERE YA GO. **

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" Margaret, the barmaid ran through the pub, running though the busy tables full of thugs and sailors. Fidget and the boys were sitting at the booth when she ran up to them "Boys have you seen Miss Rosalie? She-" and just like magic, Rosalie entered out of the secret entrance of the Rat Trap, clinging to Ratigan's arm.

"Oh Rosalie thank goodness you're here!" Margaret grabbed the sleeve of Rosalie's blue dress "Miss Kitty sprained her ankle backstage, doctors said that she's gonna be out for tonight's performance.."

Rosalie remained silent and Margaret continued "What I'm trying to say is.. we need you to sing in the show!"

"What? No! I cant!" Rosalie's eyes nearly fell out of her face they were so wide "I'm not as good as Miss Kitty! And I'm afraid I'll choke!" she continued to panic, fiddling with her fingers "And I don't look-"

"Nonsense! You are going to be perfect!" Margaret turned to the professor "Ratigan please talk some sense into her!"

Rosalie shook her head as Ratigan grabbed her hands "I-I can't James! I mean I love to sing, but I don't want to strut around the stage in those skimpy outfits!"

Margaret chimed in "Well.. they aren't that skimpy, just the leotard and the boa.." Rosalie looked at her with panic "I'm not making this any better am I?"

Ratigan smiled at her "Might as well give up Margaret.. Rosalie is not up to the task." Rosalie nodded "Exactly!"

Ratigan looked at the stage "It's quite obvious that Rosalie cannot simply perform.."

She continued to nod, then suddenly started to reconsider, listening to his wise words in the process. "..Yeah.."

"I mean, You shouldn't hire an amateur-" Ratigan added

Rosalie shot up "That's enough! I'm doing it!" she walked to the stage and muttered to herself, Margaret following behind her "I'll show him amateur."

In the next few minutes, the stagehand walked on stage "Attention! Tonight's performance that is usually played by the lovely Miss Kitty, will be played by Miss Rosalie.." the stagehand walked off and the crowd started to boo and murmur among themselves. Rosalie paced backstage "I can't do this."

Margaret smiled warmly "Of course you can.." she grabbed a flower "And if anyone as much as boo's you I will gladly escort them out myself.." she placed the small flower in Rosalie's hair. The piano started to play as the curtain's opened. Ratigan sat at the back table with the rest of the boys as she started to sing.

_If you got romance, on your mind _

_If you'd like to stroll hand in hand.._

_If you want to cuddle in the moonlight.._

The curtains opened to reveal Rosalie in a dark blue gown that slid off her bare shoulders. The audience remained completely silent and in awe of the new singer on stage. Ratigan was in shock at how the panicked girl in his arms suddenly became an elegant swan before his eyes.

_If you want someone to buy that sweet talk_

_That you guys all love to spout.. _

_Baby, count me out.. _

She nervously smiled and strut around stage, watching everyone's eyes, specifically Ratigan look at her with extreme awe.

_If you want to dance, cheek to cheek_

_Then go home and talk all night long _

_If you want to send somebody flowers _

_And share a stupid song _

She grabbed the flower out of her hair and threw it to a table full of thugs that instantly fought over it.

_If you want a woman, who believes that_

_You're what her life's all about _

_Baby, count me out._

_I've been there_

_I've done that_

_Its nowhere_

_Its old hat.. _

One of Ratigan's thugs attempted to touch her, making his blood boil. He stood up and the boys held him back. Rosalie amazingly took care of it. She grabbed the young mice's collar, continuing to sing.

_Forget those thoughts your thinkin.. mister.. _

She dropped him to the floor making him pass out, and turned away swiftly flipping her hair.

_And just regard me as your sister.. _

The boys laughed and cheered at her movement. Rosalie then took a deep breath and walked across the tables, walking back and forth.

_If you want to send Valentines.. _

_If you want to write poetry.. _

_Here's a little change, go call somebody.._

_Who doesn't look like me._

She finally reached Ratigan's table. She grabbed his cravat, making him look around nervously. Their lips almost touched when she began to sing the last set of verses.

_And if you've got plans to fall in love_

_Without a shadow of a doubt_

_Baby, count me out_

_That's what I said_

_I said baby, count me out_

She let go and walked back to the stage disappearing behind the curtains. The boys continued to clap even at her disappearance. Ratigan had a smug look on his face as Fidget hobbled to his boss "Boss? Aren't you mad at those boys for hooting and hollering at Rosalie?"

He took a sip of his drink "Well yes of course I am, but I am particularly proud of her."

"B-but you didn't want Rosalie to perform in the first place?" Bill said.

Raitgan sighed as he fixed his cravat that Rosalie crumpled "If I did encourage it.. she would be less likely to perform. I knew if I told her that she was just some ameatruer.. that would enforce her to prove me wrong..Reverse Psychology boys.." the boys stood dumbfounded as Ratigan rolled his eyes "I will tell you later.."

**Review and follow please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nellie sat along with the rest of the family, enjoying afternoon tea and scones. Penelope and Girdy were taking care of the children, Girdy was bouncing small P.J on her knee, as Alex and Victoria watched while Ratigan and Rosalie talked to Aunt Nellie.

Girdy pinched the little babies cheek "Oh he is so adorable!" the baby giggled and Penelope chimed in "I agree Girdy he is an absolute dream! Simply adorable!"

Nellie laughed at her cousins "Professor these are indeed lovely children." She smiled at how well behaved they were, even if they were playing around in the sitting area. They treated everyone with respect, treating Aunt Nellie like a real aunt "It is heartwarming to see the next generation so well behaved."

The professor smiled "Thank you Miss Nellie." At that moment, P.J started to cry and was not going to stop. Rosalie sighed and stood up, picking up the baby from Girdy's arms "I'll take him.. he needs a nap." She carried him out of the room as Nellie scooted closer to the professor. He brought a cup of tea to his lips as Nellie spoke "I can't wait until you and Rosalie have children." At that moment, everyone's attention was focused on them, Ratigan spit out his tea and started to cough uncontrollably "I am sorry for prying.."

"N-No it's fine.." Ratigan caught his breath and looked at the women and children with a sort of fear. Girdy tugged on the professor's sleeve "Oh imagine how beautiful they will be!"

"Rosalie's eyes, your fur and hair color.. He or she will be the most beautiful child in London!" Penelope said as she pointed to Alex and Victoria "Well besides them!"

The professor adjusted his cravat nervously as Nellie calmed him "Well you can obviously agree that you will be marrying my niece sometime soon?" Nellie smiled warmly.

Ratigan looked at her in amusement, as if she knew already "Well I-" he looked at the children, as if to help him solve this predicament he was in. Nellie kept going "And you can clearly see that she is the motherly type."

"Yes." he smiled and looked behind him. Nellie grabbed his face and brought it close to his "I am in no rush, but you better get started on that proposal.. Rosalie is a Plunket after all.. she is not the kind of lady who waits."

Like magic, Rosalie walked down the stairs "He just needs to rest, I-" she noticed everyone's wide eyed looks "What are you all staring at?"

Nellie nudged Ratigan who snapped out of his thoughts. He had a lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

During Rosalie's confinement at Ratigan's lair, she actually had time to think for herself. Hard to explain when she's released that she actually had a good amount of alone time to herself. She never thought that after her father passed she would have ended up as a kidnapped hostage in a criminal's lair.

As she swept the floor's of the main barrel, she began to think about a few nights ago when Ratigan saved her from those criminals in the alley. For being someone so strong, Rosalie was weak and did not have any clue how to get out of this sort of trouble. Then at that moment Ratigan fell in front of her, she knew she had to be as strong as she ever was. After she helped him heal his wound… she saw something in him.. something almost with kindness and a sense of humility. Something that someone of his arrogance wouldn't possess. As she reached the end of the sweeping, she noticed Ratigan interacting with the children and his wounded arm held close to his body, with an almost fatherly appeal. Even though he kept himself kind of distant. She began to observe and think to herself.

"_There's something sweet.. _

_And almost kind.._

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.."_

She smiled to herself and walked out the barrel

"_And now he's dear, and so unsure.. I wonder why I never saw it there before." _

Right at that moment she walked out. Ratigan noticed her at a sideways glance and began to think about how his opinion's have changed. She wasn't scared of him at first.. she was scared for her family. When she cared for his injury.. It's like he had the same bond she shared with her family.

"_She glanced this way.._

_I thought I saw." _

He looked at his arm, bonded with a white bandage and a sling.

"_And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw.." _

He shook his thoughts away and his head turned over his shoulder, looking at her, observing her as she continued to clean. They made short eye contact and he quickly turned away, remaining his composure.

"_But it cant be.. I'll just ignore.._

_But yet she's never looked at me that way before…" _

Rosalie escaped behind a corner, attempting to organize her thoughts.. she didn't know what was happening to her.

"_New.. and a bit alarming. _

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be.._

_True that he's no prince charming.." _

She shook it away and continued her jobs

"_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." _

The next day, Rosalie was helping Ratigan with his new coat in his study. Naturally helping to sew and to fit it properly. The children watched as she would finish sewing and have him put it on.. in that moment, they practically looked like a couple.

Alex smiled "_Well, who'd have thought_?"

"_Well, bless my soul_" Victoria nudged him and held a hand close to her heart.

Alex was stumped "_Well, who'd have known_?"

The little white mouse nodded with her brother "_Well, who indeed_?"

Alex watched his Uncle and Rosalie with wide yellow eyes "_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

Victoria nearly squealed and Alex hushed her "_It's so peculiar_!"

They spoke in Unison:

"_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before"_

Alex smiled and crossed his arms "_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

Victoria nudged him, and they slowly walked away, leaving the two adults in peace "_There may be something there that wasn't there before."_

**I NEEDED TO DO THIS… COME ON! YOU WERE ALL ASKING FOR IT.. THIS IS DURING ROSALIE'S TIME WORKING AS A NANNY, WHEN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY RATIGAN! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rosalie I-" Ratigan stomped his foot in anger "I feel our relationship has grown into a blossoming romance, and I…." he sighed "Am rambling on.." he grumbled and kicked a small stone away "What I am trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you.. Marry me? No..Rosalie please marry me?" he paced back and forth in front of the Barrel as the boys watched him. Ratigan held a small box in his hand and looked at the large ring inside, but was starting to grumble to himself.

Alex walked out of his room and stood next to the boys, sighing as he watched his uncle panicky wonder what words to say "When is he gonna do it?"

Bill sighed "Tomorrow was three weeks ago.."

"Hasn't Rosalie caught on?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

Nicolas started to sharpen his knife "Rosalie is smart.. She's been very patient with him.. poor girl.. He's been at this for two hours."

For once, Alex saw Ratigan filled with fear. The great professor turned into a… well… a wimp. It's possible for everyone to feel scared, But for Alex, Ratigan was someone strong, the one person who held everyone together. Alex sighed and cracked his knuckles "Leave it to me."

Ratigan continued to mumble to himself, until he felt a touch on his shoulder "Alex, I have no time for-"

"You know Rosalie loves you.."

The professor's eyes widened "Well yes.."

"And if you sound stupid, she is going to love you."

Ratigan's face changed as he waved his nephew away "Alex I think I can handle this adult matter."

The mouse's yellow eyes turned wide like his Uncle's "Oh okay.. I understand.. just wanted to let you know that Aunt Nellie has been thinking of having Rosalie talk to some eligible gentlemen in London.. but you're busy.. I'll let you go." He began to walk away as the Professor called him "Alex!"

He turned around "I thought you'd never ask.."

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Back in his study, Alex had Ratigan sit down as he asked him questions "Now how did you feel when you first met her?"

"Annoyed.." Ratigan rolled his eyes as he recalled when they first met "She was so furious with me.. and at first I thought she was very beautiful.. but the most stubborn woman I've ever met."

Alex grinned "Good we're getting somewhere.. How about when she saved you?"

"Thankful.. surprised.."

"How about when you let her go?"

Ratigan waited for a moment to answer "That was the night I was going to tell her how I felt about her.. That I.. loved her." He sat up in his seat "I am not an affectionate mouse, but when I heard her aunt was sick, I felt her pain and I knew that the best thing for both of us was to let her leave. Cut her off, so she can cut me off as soon as she is with her fiancé. I still had this pain in my chest.. an empty feeling, and if she wasn't there, I don't know how I would have gone on with my life without her by my side." His face darkened "Then when she was..almost killed that night." He paused slightly "As I held her limp body in my arms, I couldn't breathe or think properly." Ratigan stiffened and watched Alex listening along "This wasn't a life I wanted to give her, full of danger and risk's with my reputation she could end up dying because of me.." he sent a small grin to Alex "I finally learned to love.. and I found out she loved me in return." He opened the small engagement ring box "I promise that I will always protect her and love her for the rest of my days.. because she is everything I never knew I needed."

He finished, taking a sigh to himself as he watched Alex walk up to him and touch his Uncle's shoulder "Let me know when she says yes."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, can anyone tell me what six times six is?" the white mouse asked, she turned around after writing the words on the chalkboard. She rested the chalk down and looked at the little mouslings, thinking hard about the answer. One little mouse, with dark auburn pigtails resting at her shoulders raised her hand, the white mouse pulled a piece of grey hair out of her eyes "Yes Rosalie?"

The little mouse timidly answered "Thirty six Miss Amerstad." Her green eyes widened as she awaited her answer. Miss Amerstad answered sweetly "Correct Rosalie! Very good! That was an advanced problem and I am happy you took it head on!"

"Thank you." Rosalie answered back with a shy tone. Two other little girls, a blonde and a raven head both smiled at her and patted her back "I knew you could do it!" the raven haired child commented as the teacher finished the lesson. Rosalie smiled at her "Thanks Ginger, Nora has been teaching me all this week."

Suddenly, Rosalie felt her pigtail being tugged "OW!" she turned around and faced a dark grey mouse with striking blue eyes giggling next to his friends "Nice job on your numbers Rosalie, maybe you can count all the times I yank on your stupid braids." He nudged his friend, a studious cream colored mouse was peeking into his book, while making eye contact with Rosalie's friend, the blonde mouse.

Rosalie spoke up "Shut it Lorenzo!"

The blonde spoke up "Yeah Lorenzo! You're just jealous that Rosalie is better at numbers than you!"

Lorenzo stuck his tougne out at the blonde "You shut it Samantha!"

Miss Amerstad spoke up "Children.." the kids returned to facing the board "Please pay attention to this part.." she continued and Lorenzo yanked on her long braid again. Rosalie turned around and whispered "Stop it Lorenzo!"

"Lorenzo!" Miss Amerstad began "I will personally contact your father and ask him to have a little chat with me.. is that what you want?" Lorenzo scoffed and nudged his friend, who tried to ignore him "You to Rodger Brewster!"

Rodger stuttered and pleaded "Miss Amerstad! I-I didn't- I mean I didn't want-"

"None of that, now back to the lesson!" she turned around and continued writing on the board.

Lorenzo watched Rosalie pay attention to the lesson and leaned in, whispering in her ear "You'll never be as smart or finish your own fights like your daddy . Because you're just a frilly, little girl-"

As soon as he finished, Rosalie tackled him to the ground and started punching him "How dare you! I'll show you tough!" the class started to shout "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Miss Amerstad pushed her way through the crowd and picked up the little girl off the cowering boy, Lorenzo got up and whimpered as Miss Amerstad brought her out "I think she broke my arm.."

Ginger shouted "Get over yourself!"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hampstead, I really do enjoy your daughter as a student, she is loving, compassionate, friendly to everyone in class… but today she has exhibited behavior I have never seen come out of her."<p>

The tan mouse sighed and looked through the glass window at his daughter, sitting down with a guilty look on her face, tears pouring out of her eyes. The teacher continued "Has she been like this.. outside of class?"

Richard Hampstead blinked his eyes wide "No of course not! Well I mean.. Lorenzo and his parents are our neighbors, and when I travel his parents have been very kind to look after her while I'm gone, along with Nora.. but I never expected to have Lorenzo act like that.. Especially brought up by such wonderful parents."

The teacher shut the blinds to the window and sat at her desk "I understand that your trade business is important Richard." She waved to the window "But I think you need to stay here to let her know that she is strong enough.." he sighed and she touched him on the shoulder "I do apologize that both of you lost a wife and a mother.. so this is your chance to let her know it's going to be O.K." she opened the door "She is one of my favorite students, I'd hate to see such a wonderfully bright child go down the wrong path."

* * *

><p>Richard and Rosalie started to walk home, down the dusty path to their property, watching the setting sun "Rosalie.." Richard began "I want you to know-"<p>

The little girl started to bawl "It wasn't my fault! He started pulling my braids and being a meanie! He is the worst and I never want to see him again! He's a disgusting creep and I will never be friends with him!" she continued to cry as her father embraced her "There, there its okay darlin.."

He tilted her face up "I'm sure he did this to push your buttons.. but what is most important is that you stood up for yourself, in the worst way possible.. but you did. If that isn't strong, I don't know what is.." he held her little paws "Now I want you to know that of course fighting is not the answer, but you are one of the strongest mice I know."

She pouted "You're just saying that because you have to."

"No! I mean it!" he picked her up and held the little seven year old in his arms "People are going to tell you that you can't do what you want.." he laughed "You are so much like your mother, so passionate and firey.. you need to show them you can.. without almost causing bodily injuries of course.." he set her down and knelled to her height "You are more than a pretty face Rosalie, you are meant for greatness, and sometimes those people are going to close the doors you want to go through, but just because that door closes, doesn't mean it won't open again."

She smiled and wiped her tears on her sleeve "I understand.." she hugged him "I'll do better daddy, I promise."

He held her hand as they started to walk "That's my girl."

They remaind silent for a few moments "That Lorenzo didn't see it coming." Rosalie commented.

Richard laughed and picked up the little girl, placing her on his shoulders "That's because no one messes with my girl!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie sat in her father's study, reading away at some of the many books in his bookshelf. She had read many of the adventure books, hoping that one day that could come true. She wanted to venture off like her father, off to the unknown, to see what has never been seen before. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the front door of the house slam. She walked out and saw her father arriving days early from his trip, Nora following him closely.

"That is the last straw!" Richard walked into the kitchen and brought out a piece of cheese, chomping away.

Nora took the cheese from his hand "It's happened twice Richard.. you can't trust those docks anyway."

Rosalie peeked through the doorway and noticed the frustrated look on her father's face, almost turning red like a tomato "Father?" Richard turned around and his frown disappeared "Aw hello there princess." He smiled and walked to her embracing her warmly. Rosalie took his hands "Father, what's wrong?"

"OH…" he sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair "Just some trouble with the last shipment.."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What happened.."

Richard smiled "Come, lets have a nice lunch."

Nora grabbed his collar before he walked out the door "Don't you hide anything Richard! Tell her that your shipment of those artifacts was stolen.. again."

"Stolen!" Rosalie's green eyes turned wide as she sat down to absorb her thoughts "Those vases.. and that ivory statue.. any idea who?"

"Some fiends that work towards the river front area.. they we're disguised.. and it was too dark to see the leader of the group.. he was a large creature… but the brightest yellow eyes.." he sighed and sat down next to her "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry.."

"Well at least I know you're safe.." Rosalie patted his hand "They may have taken your pay for the month, but at least they didn't take your life.."

Richard smiled and held her face "What they don't possess, however, is my greatest treasure of all.." he kissed her on the forehead and shook his thoughts away "I just hope someday, when I take you to London you will never have to meet that horrible corrupt scoundrel.."

She sat up and bit into a piece of cheese "I doubt I ever will!"

**FORESHADOWING! **

**REVIREW AND FOLLOW!**

**ONE OF MY FAVORITES THAT I'VE WRITTEN..**


	7. Chapter 7

A young grey rat was sulking in his room, watching the clock in five minute increments. His mother, a white mouse knocked on the door "Son? Are you ready?" His mother smiled as she looked in the mirror, fixing her dress.

"I just do not see the point mother." He rolled his eyes as his mother slicked back his black hair "I just want you to be nice, I'm not asking much.. just do this for me." she smiled and led him to the mirror, looking with him at the young ten year old in the mirror "Think of it as a playdate."

The carriage rolled up to the large private property. A young tan mouse walked out of the carriage and smiled at the lady mouse at the front door "Ah Uberta! Lovely as ever!" Uberta, the white mouse smiled and curtsied "Richard Orson Hampstead, you never fail to woo a woman." Richard noticed the young boy hiding beside Uberta "And who might this young man be? Padriac James no doubt.." he smiled at the young boy. The boy stayed quiet as Uberta continued "You are always welcome to our humble home Richard, and to you, young Rosalie!" she waved to the carriage and out popped a little girl of only six, a little tan mouse, with bright green eyes and long auburn hair toppling over her shoulders and part of her light blue dress. She shyly held her father's hand as he gently pushed her towards Padriac James.

"Padriac.. dear? Go on.." she smiled nervously.

He rolled his eyes "Mother!"

"James!" she shouted. He scoffed and walked up to the little girl and bowing gently "Hello Rosalie Hampstead, I'm very pleased to meet you."

She curtsied and he walked away in a huff "Pleased to meet you Padriac James." His mother motioned him back to her as Rosalie held out her hand, she had an annoyed look on her face as he grabbed it and kissed her paw, he immediately started to spit on the ground in disgust.

"_I cant believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

_I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_

Rosalie glared at him.

"_He looks conceited"_

Padriac James rolled his yellow eyes again "_What a total bummer_"

Both thought at the same time _"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox"_

He smiled wide "_So happy you could come"_

"_So happy to be here"_ she returned the smile

Both cringed _"How I'd like to run"_

They both walked away from each other, this whole summer was a disaster.. what they didn't know is that their parents would bring them together.. in hopes they would merge their trading companies.

"_This is not my idea"_

James:_ "This isn't my idea"_

"_Of fun"_

As the children started to play, they began to wrestle uncontrollably, smacking one another while their parents talked.

Uberta smiled "_The children seem to get along quite nicely!"_

Richard smiled _"We'll join our companies if this arrangement clicks"_

"_My dear Richard, that's my point precisely_"

Richard waved his hands in the air _"It's such good parenting"_

"_And politics"_

Uberta laid out a helping hand "_So happy we agree_"

Richard shook it "_I think we've got a deal_"

Uberta nudged him "_James's quite a catch!"_

Both at the same time:

"_This is my idea_

_This is my idea_

_Of a match"_

The following summer, the children did indeed grow, For Rosalie however, it was an awkward phase for her. Rosalie paced back and forth in her room, tugging on her auburn braids as she searched for new overalls. Her father watched her panic:

"_Good heavens, child, don't dawdle_

_We can't keep James waiting"_

Rosalie crossed her arms:

"_I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And father I get seasick."_

Uberta noticed James and his new friend, a little bat named Fidget throwing darts at a small picture of Rosalie that they drew, with a longer tail, buck teeth and bulging eyes.

"_She soon will be arriving" _she cringed at the display on the wall.

_Is that respect you're showing!"_

James crossed his arms:

"_You make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick"_

Richard and Rosalie arrived at the dock in London as Uberta welcomed them with open arms. Fidget used his slingshot to throw a tomato at Rosalie's face:

"_One day your Padriac will be her intended!" _Richard whispered to her.

Uberta smiled gleefully_:_

"_Splendid!"_

The boys ran around the property, attempting to hide from Rosalie.

"_We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!"_

Rosalie shouted "Hey fellas, wait up!"

Fidget whispered to his friend as they ran to the tree house "Quick, put on some speed"

James brought out a little sign saying no girls allowed, Rosalie stopped at the tree house and huffed to herself.

James snickered "When picking teams"

Fidget cackled:

"_Or friends_"

James smiled _"I'd never choose her."_

Fidget laughed and pointed at her

"_You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read"_

Rosalie stomped her foot

"_This really isn't fair"_

Fidget and James:

"_We really couldn't care!"_

Rosalie kicked the weak part of the tree, sending the treehouse going down toppling on top of her. She ended up breaking her arm and leg, along with a head injury. The boys suffered the same karma, waving their departure in crutches and bandages.

"_Boys, it's all or none_

_This is not my idea"_

James and Rosalie:

"_This isn't my idea_

_Of fun!"_

During the winter days, the two found it a safe haven to be away from eachother, the servants around both households started to murmur to themselves:

"_Long before, you see_

_James and Rosalie_

_Were destined to be wedded_

_However anyone could see_

_The only point on which they didn't disagree_

_Was that the very thought of summertime_

_Was dreaded"_

The next couple of summers, James was noticeably taller and more toned in muscle. Rosalie began to grow in grace, but could still pack a punch, her brown hair was in a braid as she buried thorough chests of dress up clothes. James watched her with amusement, also with disgust.

"_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_

_She's always flirting with my own guards.."_

Fidget nudged him:

"_I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up" _James nudged him and he fell to the floor.

James and Rosalie began to play cards at the table, Fidget was behind her admitting her hand :

"_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

_Four sevens and a ten!"_

Rosalie smiled wickedly:

"_I think I've won again!"_

They threw their cards down and slammed their heads on the table:

"_Every time she's won!"_

She smiled and rested her chin on her hand:

"_This is my idea"_

James marched away "_This isn't my idea"_

"_Of fun"_

The servants began to whisper to one another as the teens played with eachother:

"_It'll be like a royal wedding_

_I'd love to be invited_

_If only we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_

_Someday these two will marry_

_Two lands will be united_

_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!"_

Before they left on the boat once again, Rosalie used her slingshot and aimed at James, hitting him in the face with a tomato. He cringed as she boarded and Rosalie smirked wide, leaving him to another winter to himself. Richard was in his study, writing a letter of distress to Uberta. He pondered as he wrote the letters in large cursive letters.

"_What if Rosalie doesn't go for the merger?"_

Uberta read the letter and exclaimed:

"_Urge her!"_

The last summer had arrived before they would meet again. Rosalie was in her own guestroom and was fixing her hair. The girl had certainly grown out of her awkward stage into a great beauty. She had inherited the wide green eyes of her father and her clumsiness grew to grace. She combed her hair in frustration and adjusted her dark blue dress, not knowing that a very grown up James was in the room next door. He had certainly inherited the rat gene by his father, but embraced it to his capability. His broad shoulders and slicked black hair added to the suaveness, but he was not too thrilled about today's event.

Rosalie and James:

"_For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd someday wed_

_Every June until September!"_

James was pushed out of his room by his mother, who; although smaller than him, could still push his buttons.

"_All their pushing and annoying hints"_

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Richard grabbed her hand, leading her to the ballroom.

"_I've got bruises with their fingerprints"_

James didn't bother turning around to look at her

"_I can do much better I am sure"_

Rosalie:

"_He's so immature."_

At that moment, curiously James turned around and instantly lit up. He saw Rosalie look at him the same way. All those years had led to this moment, and they didn't realize that through their differences, they finally learned to love.

Rosalie nervously smiled at him:

"_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone"_

James was amazed at her, her beauty and courage to see him differently:

"_She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_And somehow suddenly became a swan"_

Rosalie walked towards him and curtsied

"_So happy to be here"_

James bowed gently, taking her hand and kissing it, not being disgusted of course:

"_'Til now I never knew"_

Both:

"_It is you I've been dreaming of"_

James held her hand:

"_This is my idea"_

Rosalie rested her arms on his shoulders:

"_This is my idea"_

Both reached closer and closer, until they finally met with a kiss.

"_This is my idea_

_Of love"_

_**THIS IS A WHAT IF THEY KNEW EACH OTHER THROUGH CHILDHOOD! I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS AND ITS TOO DARN APPROPRIATE!**  
><em>


End file.
